Lightning's Dresspheres
by mutatedpixie
Summary: The six heroes take a break from their battles. Yuna gets bored and asks if she could see Lightning in her "dresspheres"


This is my first fic and I might as well write one from the series that started my fandom. Don't you dare give me flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. If I ever did, I'd make all my ships canon.

The six new heroes are taking a break from the exhausting battle against the warriors of Chaos and a horde of manikins. Each having tasks for the time being.

Kain Highwind, helm off, giving the others a view of his blond hair, polishing his spear with utmost concentraton. He simply wasn't minding others and clearly doesn't want to be bothered.

Tifa and Laguna are in the kitchen, preparing meals for the party. Laguna prepares a nutritious batch of Balamb pasta salad as a treat for the girls. Lightning isn't that picky with food but not knowing much of the party's likes in terms of food he might as well make them something with greens. Tifa made some of her signature 7th Heaven Bar burgers.

Vaan was sorting out all the loot. Quite handy for monsters keeping gil and some items for their convenience, Lightning had battle plans to work with.

Yuna did the rest of the other chores earlier giving her enough time to rest. The rest pretty much handled their jobs, not needing any help. Boredom strikes during her free time.

She suddenly thought of her dresspheres. How she missed changing instantly into another class along with Paine and Rikku during their adventures. Now she's with a new party having a new adventure. She only brought along her gunner dressphere, an alternate hakama and a wedding dress from a wedding that she needed to be in. She would have switched the commsphere on but nothing else but static showed up.

"Hey Lightning, you have dresspheres too, don't you?"

The former sergeant took a pause from looking through the map. "I call them garbs."

"I'd like to see your garbs, if you may."

"You really want me to waste my time just for you to see me in other clothing? I'm not a dress-up doll."

"Please." The summoner made a sincere face.

The short conversation caught Vaan's attention and stopped him from finishing his loot sorting. "So, playing dress-up with lightning huh? I don't mind seeing her in other clothes." The blonde teen smirked. He sat beside Yuna and grabbed a pillow.

Lightning didn't have much of a choice. She'd notice an annoying pair any day. They could have asked for it in another time but she might as well get this request over with. The thief might annoy her and the seeing the summoner frown might make her feel guilty.

"Alright what do you want to see? Some are pretty much the same." She rose from her seat and went in front of the two and folded her arms.

Yuna bit her lip in thought of what to see Lightning in. "How about a summoner?"

"Are you sure about that?" Yuna nodded.

Lightning transformed quickly to Yuna's surprise it's exactly like her own yukata.

"When did you-"

"Pick another one." This was getting awkward for the two of them.

"Something of my style. A sky-pirate that loves to look for treasure!" Vaan cheerfully suggested.

The rose-haired woman changed into what he asked for. She wore a black vest and trousers with a white shirt accessorized with belts of different colors.

"Ooh. After all this, let's have a few treasure hunts in the Estersands."

"I'd rather pass. I don't want sand filling my boots, thank you very much." Vaan frowned. "Alright, what's next?"

The blonde teen looked around the room searching for possible suggestions. He noticed Kain with his bulky armor. "Turn into something like Kain!"

Lightning changed into her dragoon armor. Something that reminded her of an enemy.

Kain took a slight notice. "Perhaps a few sparring matches when this is over? I'd let you keep a wyrm if you'd like."

Lightning smiled. "I don't see why not."

"No fair!"

Yuna grabs a pillow and hits Vaan's face. "Let me have another go. " Another random thought. "A gunner!"

Once again Lightning transforms into something familiar in Yuna's eyes. "How come my dresspheres keep on showing up whenever I ask for it?"

"How about a soldier?" Vaan suggested. Tifa heard the word and watched Lightning change into a familiar uniform that a friend wore.

"Where did you get that?" The fighter looked at Lightning from the kitchen.

"Hey I just change into these when I need to."

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you as a barkeep then. Maybe you could help me at the 7th Heaven?"

Lightning's eyes opened widely at the suggestion. In a panic she changed into an Eorzean themed costume with the cat ears and a fluffy curving tail. Lightning blushed."Can we just stop this already? Still I need to-"

"I know! I'd love to see you in a lovely dress." Yuna smiled sincerely at that thought.

They were all surprised to see Lightning in a midnight mauve gown. Who would have thought that she looked lovely in a dress and she looked slightly different with her red framed glasses on.

Laguna was taking a sip until he choked after seeing the former sergeant into something that made her look normal and more feminine than her usual uniform. Kain almost dropped his weapon when the rose-haired lady was in sight.

Lightning was even more flushed than before_. I'm running out of time. I need to make the plans right away. Hmm. . . _"Alright, one last and everybody can get back to their tasks."

"Why not choose one for us?" Vaan grinned.

"Alright." She changed into a garb that could have been the kinkiest outfit they've ever seen, men jaw-dropped. Lightning turned into a succubus that no one ever thought her of ever having such a suit. "Satisfied?" Everyone else nodded. She changed back in her usual uniform and continued her work.

Vaan got back to loot-sorting and Yuna tried to find something else to do, both regretting of ever asking her to change.

Okay so uhh, yeah. It was a random thought. I was supposed to do an avatar fic but why not make a fic of my first fandom?

The garbs of Lightning mentioned are the following:

- Spira's Summoner

Heartstealer

Dragoon

Soldier 1st Class

Miqo'te Dress

Midnight Mauve

Nightmare

It's a bit crappy so yeah. Thanks for reading anyway.

People think that Square made Lightning look like a dress-up doll in Lightning Returns, they didn't really like that. But hey, it's not all that bad. They did it to promote the game even more. Lol I never really played the game but I saw my cousin playing it. And I love how dedicated he is in completing the game and getting all of the garbs.

-mutatedpixie


End file.
